


Fox & Seth

by xkillennejoy



Series: CAD's RPG - Contos [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkillennejoy/pseuds/xkillennejoy
Summary: 𖥻 ─ Um almanaque com pequenas histórias de meus OC's retirados do grupo CADELADA RPG criado no Twitter.Os contos aqui foram interpretados por mim e por outras pessoas ao interagirem com meus personagens. ~𖥻 𖥻 𖥻𖥻 O terceiro projeto de RPG das CAD's foi uma escola de assassinos baseado nos animes Assassination Classroom e Danganronpa. Por ser a mestre do RPG fiquei responsável pela criação dos professores e foi assim que nasceu o Fox, um sensei inspirado no Ichimaru Gin de Bleach. Essa é a história da sua primeira aula com o aluno Seth, um piromaníaco.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: CAD's RPG - Contos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103936





	Fox & Seth

Legenda:  
🔸Seth  
🔹Fox

**𖥻 ─ Original Characters INFO []**

Nome: Seraph Takahashi  
Pseudônimo: Seth  
Altura: 1,74  
Gênero: Masculino  
Odeia: Música alta, falta de humor.  
Manias: Atear fogo em objetos, sorrir abertamente e rir. sozinho ao imaginar cenas tŕagicas.  
Fraquezas: Claustrofobia.  
Habilidade de N.S.C: Piromania.  
Armas: Isqueiro, canivete, frascos de álcool, fósforos e pólvora.

Personalidade: Extrovertido e sorridente, gosta de conversar, cria laços com facilidade. Mente dissimulado quando lhe convém e não se desespera. Ama a sensação de adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo.

Nome: Kozuke Gin  
Pseudônimo: Fox  
Altura: 1,85  
Idade: 29  
Gênero: Masculino  
Odeia: Mau odores.  
Manias: Andar de olhos fechados.  
Fraquezas: Sol e calor.  
Habilidade de N.S.C: Mentiroso.  
Armas: Duas Katana curtas.

Personalidade: Fox sempre anda com um sorriso no rosto e um semblante amigável, mas está sempre tramando algo. Gosta de provocar e não tem medo de espalhar boatos e mentiras por aí. Aparentemente ele não é confiável, mas quando se trata de defesas e esquemas ele é o melhor.

𖥻 𖥻 𖥻

**◈The Cube ─ Treino de Escape**

Um cubo de vidro de 3m³, abaixo dele uma malha de ferro, como um ralo. Do lado de fora toda a extensão é coberta por uma placa condutora de eletricidade. O cubo tem uma entrada vedada a vácuo e borracha.

🔹× Fox estava de costas ao estranho cubo quando seu aluno chegou. Ele abre as mãos, o pano do kimono cobrindo as mesmas, numa pose de 'bem vindo'.

─ Ara, ara.. Você chegou, bem vindo! - Seu sorriso se abre leve, seus olhos sempre semi-cerrados. ─ Para a nossa aula de hoje não usaremos nenhum tipo de arma, apenas a cabeça. Por isso deposite todos os seu pertences aqui sobre essa mesa, né? - Ele aponta para a mesinha de metal presa ao chão a sua frente. Esperando que o menino faça o que pediu.

─ Seth, certo? Eu li sua ficha, interessante... - Ele para, sua mão direita se apoia na bainha da katana curta que ele trazia na sua cintura. ─ Sua habilidade é de longe a mais prazerosa que existe, porém hoje vamos suprimi-la, okay~?

× Fox se vira esperando que o menino o siga, abre a pequena porta do cubo e entra, espera que o ruivo adentre o local e sela a porta imediatamente. Depois ele caminha para o centro, sua mão faz um movimento pra cima e pra baixo, chamando o menor.

─ Venha, venha~ - Fala cínico, parando no meio e olhando para cima. Uma altura de 3 metros sobre eles, tudo feito por um vidro grosso. Aos pés, uma malha de ferro esburacada formando padrões, como num ralo de banheiro, só que cobrindo toda a extensão do cubo.

× Fox olha para o ruivo agora, sua cabeça quebra um pouco curtindo a curiosidade se espalhar pelo rosto do outro.

─ Muito bem, vamos as regras! Ananã~ menti. Tem uma coisa que tenho que fazer primeiro. - Ele ri baixo, depois bate duas palmas.

─ Agora sim. - De dentro dos pequenos buracos no chão um líquido transparente começa a emergir, é água.

─ Deixe-me explicar logo, antes que nós morramos afogados. - Ele junta as mãos a frente do corpo, seu sorriso crescendo.

─ Você vai escapar desse lugar, sendo sua missão apenas se salvar... Ah-a-á, nós temos regras!

× Fox levanta um dedo, e no decorrer que vai falando, vai levantando outros enumerando as regras. A água no chão quase cobrindo a altura do seu dedo midinho.

─ Primeiro! Você não pode estilhaçar o vidro desse cubo para sair. Segundo, não pode derrubar água do lado de fora, a não ser que queria morrer eletrocutado~, terceiro?... Hn.. Sim, sim! Existem duas formas de sair, uma ruim e uma péssima. Quarto, você pode me fazer perguntas aleatórias que não afetem o raciocínio lógico e que sejam bem formuladas. Quinto! Ah, sim.. Minha parte favorita. - Ele sorri rasgado, dentes a mostra antes de falar. ─ Você pode me perguntar como sair, maaas~ um preço alto será cobrado.

× Fox para de falar, põe as mão para trás, numa imitação do colega Bleesh, como um soldado. Depois abre os olhos, suas pupilas azuis refletem contra a dos meninos.

─ Muito bem, pequeno, já começou.

× Como assassinos, haveriam momentos em que sua habilidade não o ajudaria em nada e que apenas um pensamento rápido poderia lhe tirar de uma enrascada. Uma defesa absoluta possuía planejamento e criatividade, ele esperava que o menino escapasse usando ambos.

🔸》Chego até o local indicado para a aula e encontro o Sensei Fox apoiado contra um objeto estranho, pelo que consigo reparar me parece uma sala em forma de cubo, as paredes pareciam ser de algum material diferenciado, nem consigo imaginar o que é.

  
Ao me aproximar, Fox abre as mãos me cumprimentando enquanto sorria e logo começou a me instruir a respeito de minha primeira aula.

Primeiramente eu estaria proibido de usar qualquer tipo de arma, ele aponta para uma mesinha de metal que se encontrava em nossa frente para que eu depositasse todos os meus armamentos ali. Minhas sobrancelhas ergueram-se em surpresa, eu não estava esperando já ficar desarmado em tão pouco tempo, sorrio ao Sensei e me direciono à mesa depositando dois pequenos frascos de álcool, um isqueiro, alguns vários fósforos, meu canivete e um pequeno pacote selado. Após terminar de colocar tudo sobre a mesa eu me viro à Fox cruzando meus braços e esperando suas próximas instruções.

Fox se vira e entra na estranha sala se posicionando ao meio dela, eu nem havia reparado que havia uma porta ali, o sigo mas parando em frente à porta exito, percebo que o local é extremamente fechado e pequeno, eu engolia em seco adentrando ao local tentando não demonstrar minha insegurança em locais como esse.

Quando eu entro, Fox fecha e sela a porta atrás de mim, aqui dentro a atmosfera é esquisita, eu consigo ouvir minha respiração um pouco mais pesada quando olho para as paredes e para o teto, percebendo que não há saídas. Era desesperador estar em uma sala fechada dessa maneira mas eu tentava respirar mais fundo e me acalmar enquanto ouvia o restante das instruções.

O sensei logo me chama ao centro, as paredes eram feitas de um vidro grosso e o chão possuía uma malha de ferro como um ralo, eu estava curioso e interessado na aula, o suficiente para me dar um pouco mais de segurança e eu lateralizar um pouco a cabeça e sorrir levemente.

Fox estava prestes a começar a falar sobre as regras quando diz ter esquecido de fazer algo, minhas sobrancelhas se unem ao ve-lo batendo duas palmas, eu estava tentando raciocinar sobre o real sentido daquilo quando ouço um barulhinho sutil, parecia o som de líquidos e um leve Ruído de motor... Logo observo água emergindo dos furos do chão.

Ao perceber isso levanto um dos meus pés um pouco assustado e logo o retorno ao chão encarando Fox. Minha missão era sair vivo. Que desespero, já não bastava um local pequeno, ainda teria tempo limitado para pensar.

Obviamente existem regras para que eu complete essa missão. Primeira: eu não poderia quebrar o vidro. Observando a grossura dos vidros eu acredito que eu nem seria capaz de tal feitio sem qualquer tipo de arma e, portanto, essa regra não me assusta muito, apenas sorrio.

Segunda: Eu não poderia derrubar água do lado de fora caso eu não queira ser eletrocutado. Essa informação foi útil, eu nem havia percebido que as paredes externas eram recobertas de material condutor de eletricidade, isso me faz resmungar internamente e pensar um pouco.《

\- Tsc.

》A terceira foi de longe a mais interessante, haveriam duas maneiras de sair daqui, uma ruim e a outra péssima, eu estava atentado a optar pela primeira saída que me fosse imaginável, odeio locais apertados, meu corpo tremia e minha ansiedade aumentava conforme a água subia.

Quarta regra: Eu poderia fazer perguntas aleatórias ao Sensei, eu o observo atentamente, ele parece super tranquilo como se nem estivesse preocupado com tal situação em que estamos. Quinta regra: Eu poderia perguntar como sair mas um preço alto me seria cobrado.

Com essa afirmação logo solto uma pequena risada, agora sim eu estava me divertindo, a adrenalina subia em meu corpo, e eu estava ansioso para poder iniciar o desafio. Sorrio largamente ao ouvi-lo dizer “já começou” e logo me viro para examinar a sala, coloco a mão nas paredes, falando em tom animado.《

\- Sensei, você me disse que eu não poderia jogar água para fora caso não quisesse ser eletrocutado... mas por onde a água sairia?

》Pergunto ainda de costas passando as mãos nas paredes geladas examinando-as com muita cautela.《

🔹 ─ Hnn~ simples, simples.. - o mais velho diz, sua cabeça virando enquanto seu corpo mexe na água com os pés. ─ Digamos que você quebre algum lugar onde a água vase para o chão lá fora... Sim? Se essa água escorrer sobre o piso condutor de eletricidade automaticamente ela entraria aqui dentro. De certa forma o cubo nos protege do perigo lá fora, mas por pouco tempo... - Quando ele bateu palmas ativou não só a liberação da água como o piso elétrico que cobria todo o espaço. A água agora cobria metade do pé deles, mas não alcançava o tornozelo.

🔸 》Penso um pouco me abaixando e relando no piso, passando meus dedos pelos buraquinhos do chão sentindo a água tocando minha pele, ela estava um pouco gelada.

"Se o chão tem esses furos deve ser para drenagem... mas a água vem de baixo também".《

\- Sensei, as paredes são de vidro mas qual o material do piso?

》Reflito um pouco sobre sua resposta.

"Se eu quebrasse algum lugar..."《

🔹─ É metal~ - Fox bate com o pé no chão, a água espirrando ao redor do movimento, um baque surdo sobre o volume de água que aumentava. ─ Um ótimo condutor de eletricidade. :) ~ - A água agora alcançou o calcanhar de ambos, cobrindo o pé por completo.

🔸》A água agora sobre nossos pés por completo. Eu me levanto e vou até a porta, ela parece selada com algum tipo de borracha.《

\- E sobre o exterior? Existe um material condutor de eletricidade recobrindo as paredes de vidro?

》Passo a mão tentando achar aberturas na porta《

🔹─ É só... vidro, mas devo dizer, as laterais são mais fáceis de rachar. - Fox para, abre um pouco os olhos, suas iris azuis brilham, antes de fechar de novo. O menino apalpava a porta, mas sair por ali era uma sentença de morte, afinal a água vazaria sobre o chão elétrico.

🔸》Fox me responde e eu logo olho para o teto, a água está subindo e a claustrofobia só aumenta, preciso respirar fundo para não me desesperar《

\- E como faz essa água parar? Se bater palmas novamente ela para?

🔹× Fox acompanha o olhar do menino até o teto, o sorriso contínuo no rosto. Ele era realmente interessante, atingindo a cada pergunta um nível pré estabelecido na mente do professor. ─ Se bater palmas de novo... - Ele tira as mãos de trás das costas, abrindo os dedos na sua frente num movimento de abre e fecha.

─... Explode!~ - Fox mente, claro. Não pode correr o risco de um barulho parecido acionar uma bomba ali. Uma vez acionada a bomba de água, ela encheria o cubo até explodir o vidro em pedaços sobre o chão elétrico. Porém...

─ Brincadeirinha..~ - Ele ri baixo, dá as costas ao menino voltando a mão as costas. ─ Ar. Oxigênio. Se entrar mais ar aqui dentro do quê o que já existe, o fluxo de água para. - A água agora bate na metade de suas canelas.

🔸》Fox responde dizendo que explodiria, o que me deixa um pouco tenso mas logo ele desfaz a brincadeira me fazendo rir, me abaixo e pego um pouco de água com as mãos para jogar em meu rosto tentando raciocinar. A água bate na metade de nossas canelas, o cubo é totalmente fechado com excessão do piso que era como um ralo.

“Ar. Se entrar mais ar a água para.”

Olho para o Sensei e ergo minhas mãos como se eu fosse bater palmas.《

\- Como entraria ar em uma sala fechada?

🔹× Fox para de andar. Vira seu rosto lateralmente para olhar para trás, apoia a mão direta na sua katana e a outra deixa solta sobre a lateral do corpo.

─ Por um... buraco? - Ele levanta a sobrancelha como se tivesse dizendo o óbvio.

🔸》A resposta me soou óbvia, mas eu não estava encontrando nenhum buraco pela sala, procuro atentamente em todos os cantos, e então começo a bater a mão fechada pelas paredes, ouvindo os sons, tentando encontrar alguma abertura. A água continua subindo e minha ansiedade aumentando um pouco《

\- Como eu faço esse buraco? Eu posso quebrar a parede se não estilhaçar?

🔹─ Eu disse, foguinho, cuidado... as paredes laterais sãos as mais fáceis de rachar. - Fox ainda está de costas e estala os dedos duas vezes. A água que antes subia num ritmo moderado, agora borbulhava num ritmo acelerado sob os pés de ambos. ─ Tudo que você precisa está bem ...aqui.

× Ele gira, seu kimono molhado agora na altura do joelho, mas a água subiria mais rápido agora. Ele puxa as vestes brancas da capa sobre o kimono, removendo, deixando cair sobre o líquido, ficando apenas com a parte preta da roupa.

─ Yare, yare...

🔸》Ouço atentamente suas palavras, ele estala os dedos e a água começa a subir mais rapidamente, que agonia, observo ele girando e retirando a capa branca de seu kimono e a soltando na água.

“Bem aqui aonde?”

Eu pego sua peça de roupa que ele solta na água tentando procurar por algo que me desse alguma resposta.《

\- Qual o material da porta? Eu posso furar a borracha da porta em cima para fazer entrar o ar certo? Ai a água para de subir.

》Nesse momento minha claustrofobia piora um pouco, preciso respirar fundo para me concentrar《 

🔹─ A borracha da porta é uma vedação única a vácuo, pequeno. - Ele põe as duas mãos sobre a katana, se apoiando como um velho.

─ Vedações assim quando destruídas, por mínimo que seja, descolam completamente. Se sua intenção é fazer a porta de vidro cair e morrer, então faça.

× Sentiu o menino se desesperado ao ponto de perguntar sobre o material da porta, sendo que tudo ali era vidro, como já havia falado, exceto o chão. Ele procura respostas até na capa do Sensei sendo que devia estar olhando para o dono dela. O ruivo se repetia, isso não era bom. Estava na hora da sessão calmaria.

─ Seth, vamos respirar um pouco~ - A água havia chegado quase aos quadris de ambos, era sufocante, mas Fox se comportava como se aquilo não fosse nada. Ele caminha para perto do garoto e para a uma distância de 1m. ─ Você não está observando direito.

─ Fez todas as perguntas certas e até vislumbrou parte da solução. - Sorriu torto com o comentário.

─ Às vezes precisamos respirar uma última vez e afundar para perceber que a resposta estava esse tempo todo acima de nós.

× Fox se aproxima agora o suficiente, tira a mão, agora molhada, da katana e põe sobre o ombro direito do menor.

─ Tudo nesse cubo está disponível para ser usado por você. - Ele tira a mão do menino deixando cair na água ao lado do corpo, se afasta lentamente, pois a água agora cobre acima do umbigo do Sensei, no rapaz ainda cobriaria mais devido a altura dele.

🔸》O Sensei me acalma e eu respiro fundo enquanto ouço suas palavras. Me sinto meio idiota por me desesperar em locais fechados como esses, ele se aproxima parando a uma distancia de 1m em minha frente e põe sua mão sobre meu ombro direito, fala algumas palavras e logo solta a mão novamente ao lado de seu corpo.

A água agora já está acima de meu umbigo, presto atenção em cada palavra dita mas não consigo imaginar uma solução.

Penso que a saída talvez estivesse no teto mas como eu chegaria até ele? Talvez se o nível de água subisse mais eu o alcançaria.

Quando Fox diz que tudo nesse cubo está disponível para ser usado eu só consigo imaginar que eu poderia usá-lo ou até mesmo sua katana, mas não sei como nem para que.

Meu sorriso se desfaz um pouco quando eu me pego olhando por todos os lados tentando encontrar uma solução.《

🔹× A água sobe até o peito agora. Em poucos minutos e eles teriam que nadar. Fox tira a katana da cintura e a encaixa nas costas, a parte da frente da curvatura de seus braços apoiando cada ponta da bainha, como se fosse um suporte de natação, mas aquela katana não boiava ...pelo contrário, se a soltasse ela afundaria de imediato. Sua lâmina feita a partir da mistura de dois aços de alto carbono, o que reforçava sua flexibilidade e resistência. Cortava carne, osso feito manteiga. Era a preferida do professor.

Ele se deixa levar pela água quase boiando, retirando seus pés do chão. Era divertido estar ali enquanto seu pequeno pupilo queimava os neurônios, mas tinha certeza que mesmo num ambiente inóspito como aquele, o outro acharia uma solução... Ou morreria tentando.

─ Vamos, vamos, vermelhinho, não desista agora. Logo, logo não teremos mais espaço aqui ~ - A água bateu no pescoço enquanto o mais velho brincava com ela.

🔸》A água subia e agora está alcançando minha boca, meus cabelos estão parcialmente mergulhados, eu ergo um pouco o rosto para respirar melhor e logo começo a boiar um pouco, pensar em desistir não estava entre minhas opções, dou risada percebendo minha teimosia.

Fox está apoiado em sua katana e a água está em seu pescoço, ele parece estar se divertindo e nem um pouco em desespero, isso me deixa mais confiante e começo a me divertir também, acho que eu posso morrer mas a adrenalina do momento me fazia rir. Puxo bastante ar e mergulho. Afundo até o chão e busco pelo centro do quarto procurando por alguma abertura, encontro a fonte da água que emergia sem parar e logo subo tirando a cabeça da água puxando mais ar《

\- Fox, posso tentar perfurar a parede com sua Katana?

》Tenho certeza de que o corte da Katana não estilhaçaria o vidro, o ar entraria e pelo menos a água pararia de emergir. Dou uma risada por ter feito uma pergunta dessas ao Sensei e mergulho o rosto deixando os olhos para fora esperando a resposta《

🔹× Fox remove a katana de trás das costas, puxando pela sua direita. A sensação da mesma firme em sua mão. Depois a levanta sobre a cabeça, puxando a bainha um pouco, a lâmina reluzindo sob as luzes fosforescentes do lado de fora do cubo. Ele sorri satifesto fechando-a depois. Ele estica o braço, a espada se transformando em um extensão de seu membro, apontando ela para o garoto.

─ É sua. - Nesse momento, a água sobe, como se um cano tivesse estourado por baixo deles, o líquido empurrando-os para cima, num turbilhão.

× A água envolve os dois em segundos, as parades de vidro latejam sobre a pressão do volume que os envolviam, mas se o menino conseguisse manter o controle embaixo de tudo aquilo, veria que o sensei ainda oferecia a katana a ele, a boca fechada num sorriso rasgado.

× Flutuando fantasmagoricamente, ele estava calmo e transmitia serenidade mesmo no caos. Sua mão direita aguardava que o menino nadasse até ele para pegar o que havia pedido. Sua esquerda fazia um movimento circular usando o dedo indicador. Um círculo perfeito. Sua última dica. 

🔸》Vejo Fox puxando sua katana de trás de suas costas a puxando pela direita, ele abria a sua bainha permitindo ver a lâmina e logo a fecha e a direciona a mim.

Nesse momento a velocidade em que a água entra no cubo aumenta nos jogando para cima e tornando tudo turbulento. Tiro meu rosto mais uma vez da água para dar mais uma inspirada profunda e vejo o teto se aproximando mais rapidamente, me viro ao Sensei, e nado até ele esticando minha mão direita em direção a sua Katana até conseguir alcançá-la.

A água cobre meu rosto novamente e ao abrir os olhos embaixo da mesma consigo ver um dedo da mão esquerda de Fox simbolizando um círculo perfeito, arqueio as sobrancelhas em surpresa e com um sorriso no rosto seguro firmemente a espada.

Com a outra mão retiro completamente sua bainha, a mão direita agora empunhava o cabo firmemente apontando a lâmina em direção ao teto, movimento meus pés para nadar mais rápido e tomar impulso para emergir o rosto e o braço direito, o teto está bem mais próximo, eu conseguiria alcançá-lo facilmente com a Katana.

Sorrindo faço um círculo não tão perfeito com aproximadamente 80cm de diâmetro no teto do cubo e empurro para fora o pedaço do vidro. Fico impressionado com o corte dessa lâmina que não apresentou nenhuma resistência ao grosso vidro da sala e sinto a água parando. Olho para Fox encantado e logo embainho novamente sua Katana e a passo para fora do teto pelo buraco que criei, a colocando lateralmente no vidro.

Seguro minhas duas mão no grosso vidro do teto e me impulsiono para subir fazendo força até que consigo sair do cubo. Que alívio, estava respirando ofegante sentado em cima do teto quando caio na risada deitando as costas sobre a superfície de vidro. Me sento novamente e pego a Katana de Fox segurando com as duas mãos abertas pela bainha em respeito, olho para dentro do cubo e o Sensei estava lá boiando na água tranquilamente com um sorriso no rosto.《

\- Obrigado por ter emprestado sua katana, Sensei!

》Dava risada pensando em toda a adrenalina que havia passado e fico ali sentindo o vento batendo em meu corpo todo molhado, me fazendo arrepiar um pouco《

🔹× Fox nada de costas boiando até o buraco feito pelo menino, parecia até que estava de férias em uma ilha havaiana. Ouve o outro agradecer a ele depois passa por baixo da abertura, da um impulso pela borda e sobe com destreza espalhando a água que escorria pela roupa ensopada.

× Ele fica de pé, cômicamente espreme suas roupas, principalmente as mangas longas. Dá batidas no ouvido de cada lado da face, e sacode os cabelos com os dedos longos e finos.

─ Eu disse 'É sua'. E como ainda está vivo, não posso tomá-la de volta. - Ele sorri da forma tosca que sabia. O ruivo havia passado por todas as fases a qual Fox havia planejado. Estava mais que satisfeito. Seria uma honra que ele carregasse a gêmea de sua katana original.

─ Toda lâmina tem um nome. - Ele diz baixo olhando para o ruivo, seu sorriso se ameniza.

─ E essa se chama Ikorose {mire e mate}, gêmea da minha Shinsou {Lança da Morte}.

× Fox se vira e caminha até a borda do cubo, arrastando sua roupa molhada com ele. Ele olha pra baixo, mas ainda falava com o menino.

─ Meu nome é Gin... haverá um dia em que nossas gêmeas se encontrarão em batalha, até lá você tem o meu respeito. - Ele fala sério deixando suas palavras soarem pelo local. O compartimento do teto começa a se abrir deixando a luz natural adentrar o espaço confinado, um céu azul surgindo acima deles.

× Gin de repente olha pra cima e depois para baixo. Repete o movimento mais uma vez e diz na sua voz afetada e irônica.

─ Are? Ah...re? - Ele vira o rosto para o menino atrás dele com o semblante cômico. ─ Né, Seth-kun como a gente vai.. descer daqui? × Na teoria, todo o piso ainda estava coberto pelo campo elétrico, eles estavam molhados demais para pular dali e andar sobre o chão. O professor havia calculado o desafio errado...... Ou ele havia mentido por todo o tempo? Nós nunca saberemos.

→ 𝐅𝐢𝐦 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐨. +++

**Author's Note:**

> 𖥻 ─ ⸙੭  
> Fox: Enne  
> Seth: Mari
> 
> Eu fui completamente enganada nesse jogo. 
> 
> Como todo RPG das CAD's, esse também era anônimo. Eu tinha muita certeza de que conhecia a pessoa com quem eu estava jogando apenas para descobrir no final que havia sido enganada. Foi realmente uma das interpretações mais divertidas que tive, do começo ao final, levou uma madrugada inteira e foi muito prazeroso finalizá-la com o objetivo concluído. A Mari, que fez o Seth, é a pessoa que me trouxe de volta a esse mundo. Me deu uma família pra lá de louca onde ela e eu somos mães de meninas maravilhosas e cheias de potencial. Sua interpretação é sempre exata e fiel, camuflada e... maravilhosa, como ela. 
> 
> Mari, marida, te amo. 💋


End file.
